Information is recorded on and read from a moving magnetic tape with a magnetic read/write head positioned next to the tape. The magnetic "head" may be a single head or, as is common, a series of read/write head elements stacked individually and/or in pairs within the head unit. Data is recorded in tracks on the tape by moving the tape lengthwise past the head. The head elements are selectively activated by electric currents representing the information to be recorded on the tape. The information is read from the tape by moving the tape longitudinally past the head elements so that magnetic flux patterns on the tape create electric signals in the head elements. These signals represent the information stored on the tape.
Data is recorded on and read from each of the parallel tracks on the tape by positioning the head elements at different locations across the tape. That is, head elements are moved from track to track as necessary to either record or read the desired information. Movement of the magnetic head is controlled by an actuator operatively coupled to some type of servo control circuitry. Tape drive head positioning actuators often include a lead screw driven by a stepper motor, a voice coil motor, or a combination of both. The carriage that supports the head is driven by the actuator along a path perpendicular to the direction that the tape travels. The head elements are positioned as close to the center of a track as possible based upon the servo information recorded on the tape.
Electrical signals are often carried to and from the head through a flexible circuit, such as a ribbon cable. It is not uncommon to have 30 or 40 individual electrical traces connected to each head in a tape drive to make the necessary connections to the multiple read/write head elements. The total width of the flexible circuit for each head, therefore, is on the order of 5-7 mm. This is quite large relative to the overall size of the head. The present invention addresses some of the difficulties associated with attaching this large comparatively fragile flexible circuit to the magnetic head in a tape drive.